


Snowballs

by Narcissa_Mottershead



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family, emma/regina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissa_Mottershead/pseuds/Narcissa_Mottershead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina gets dragged into playing with Emma and Henry in the snow and to her surprise she rather enjoys herself. Swan Queen paring. Just a fluffy little one shot :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowballs

Regina watched as her wife and son rolled an enormous snowball around the garden to form the base of their snowman. Her hands were shoved deep in her pockets, the chill seeping through her gloves. Even at the age of 14 Henry insisted that he was (and probably never would be) too old to play in the snow. And as for Emma, well, Emma was really just an overgrown child inside. They had woken up this morning to find the ground covered in a tick mat of snow, and the pair of them had insisted on dragging her outside to play in it. 

“Mom come and help!” Henry called, smiling and waving her over. 

“No thank you Henry I am quite happy here.” Emma rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t worry kid,” she grinned. “I got this.” Emma jogged over to where her wife was watching and placed her hands on Regina’s hip, drawing her closer. 

“Is the Mayor of Storybrook not allowed to have fun?” Emma grinned. 

“Yes, because getting cold and wet in the snow and getting ill because of it is just a bundle of laughs.” Emma laughed at the brunette’s usual snarky attitude. 

“It is fun! And you have magic for crying out loud you can dry off in seconds. Come on,” she smiled, and battered her eyelashes, looking up at Regina with her best puppy dog eyes. “Please?” 

“I said no dear,” Regina said. “Now go back to your son,” she smiled, kissing her chastely on the lips and turning her around, pushing her back towards Henry. 

Emma trotted back over to Henry and shook her head. 

“Time for operation snow leopard?” Henry asked quietly. Emma grinned mischievously. 

“Oh yeah.” The two of them counted quietly down from three, and then scooped up a fistful of snow and hurled the snowballs at Regina simultaneously. They smacked into her, icy water trickling down her neck as she stood, open mouthed and silenced by shock. Henry and Emma burst into fits of laughter at the stunned look on Regina’s face. 

“Well you are wet now so I guess you have to come play!” Emma shouted, still laughing. A terrifying grin spread wide across Regina’s face. 

“Oh, I’ll play.” She raised her hands and an army of perfectly rounded snowballs rose around her. “But I won’t play fair.” 

Regina handed Emma her mug of cocoa and cinnamon and sat down next to her on the sofa, flicking on the TV as she did so. Emma and Henry sat, their hair damp and their faces pink from cold, huddled in blankets and clutching their steaming mugs closely to them. Regina chuckled to herself and placed a kiss on Emma’s cold cheek before resting her head on her shoulder to watch the TV. 

“You know dear,” she mused. “You were right. That was fun.”


End file.
